Spaleb
Spaleb is the friendship/romantic relationship between Spencer Hastings and Caleb Rivers. For most of the series they aren't that close; only acquainted because of the fact that he's Hanna's boyfriend and their computer wiz when it comes to cracking A's codes, but in Season 3, especially the episode Stolen Kisses, their relationship grows and they become friends. Their friendship would eventually become a more intimate one by Season 6B, especially in the episode The Gloves Are On. Series |-|Season 3= Spencer and Caleb are mildly acquainted during the first few episodes of the season but then grow closer when Spencer asks him for help in breaking into Maya's website in Stolen Kisses. Spencer is having trouble figuring out what the password was password and although he and Hanna are broken up, Spencer asks him for help as a last resort. Caleb tells Spencer how he gets into websites; it's looking for an open window in a locked house, almost like a burglary. He eventually gets into Maya's website and an elated Spencer celebrates with him and they hug. |-|Season 5= Spencer visits Caleb and lectures him on his drinking problem and how he needs to stop supplying Hanna with drinks as well. Spencer tells him that lately she’s been making mistakes and with A back they cannot have her drinking in the middle of the day and be a loose cannon. Spencer lets slip that Hanna might have something against Zach. She reminds him that he is the best thing that has ever happened to Hanna and it hurt her to see them destroy that by drinking because of something eating Caleb away. (March of Crimes) Hanna and Caleb are out for a run when Spencer drives past them and stops. Spencer tells Hanna in private that she stayed up all night trying to figure out who took the recording of Alison, but is shocked when Hanna says she’s not interested and runs off. After Spencer asks Caleb what's going on, he says that she asked him to help Hanna, so he is. (A Dark Ali) When Hanna goes to Spencer because she's concerned about Caleb's drinking problem, Spencer suggests that maybe Toby can help him. Spencer convinces Toby to go on a double date with Hanna and Caleb so that he can talk to Caleb about his drinking and sleeping problems. (No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Spencer and Caleb go to find and destroy the knife that could be the murder weapon of Mona's death. (Fresh Meat) Caleb and Spencer look for Mona's body and see "A" walking in. (Over a Barrel) Caleb and the girls would try to figure out what the song that "A" had sent them meant with the help of Hanna, through the phone. After it was figured out that the tape was still in Mona's room the girls would leave to find it. Caleb would ask Spencr to stay and they would have a conversation; talked about Hanna, how he should have gotten her out of town, and Toby. (The Melody Lingers On) |-|Season 6= Toby would mentioned to Spencer that Caleb saw her in Washington. Caleb and Hanna would have a discussion to which Spencer's name would be brought up; she called him about Charlotte's death, him thinking about working with her and that he would be staying in her barn. He and Spencer would have a talk in the lobby of The Radley, him thanking her for calling him and how it was "complicated", before leaving. Caleb would mention to her that he would go get the car after the service from Charlotte's funeral. (Of Late I Think Of Rosewood) Spencer would return home after meeting with girls at The Radley and would find Caleb working on his computer with her mom, him looking at blogging information regarding Spencer assumed involvement in Charlotte's death and that he'd try to fix it. The next day, Spencer would express concern to Caleb over the fact that Charlotte's murder sounded exactly like a paper she did in her sophomore year at Georgetown; Caleb would say it was a coincidence but Spencer wouldn't think the police would see it that way. While getting the dinner table ready, Caleb would excuse himself to go find wineglasses and Spencer and Jordan would talk. Spencer would reveal how she and Caleb kept in contact while in D.C. but before that they would re-meet in Madrid after losing touch. Later that night, they would talk about how it's been three years since they were in Madrid and what happened (bull fighting and Spencer being mad) and that the best night was of them sneaking into Retiro park with some Sangria and watching the sun rise. Caleb would say that he was gonna stick around to help with Veronica's campaign after she asked him too, Spencer would agree. (Charlotte's Web) Spencer would return to the barn with Melissa after finishing up a strategy session with Gill. Caleb would go make her breakfast after talking about her mom's team involving her interview style and her making a hungry comment. Melissa would remark that maybe Spencer was comfortable with lying regarding her and Caleb friendship status. Spencer would later on get Hanna's blessing to be with him after revealing that she does have feelings for Caleb but she doesn't know if he feels the same way. Caleb would wait up for Spencer, as she and girls went to Ezra to discover the truth, and they would talk about her involvement with Charlotte's death. Spencer would reveal what happened to Sara, her hands got electrocuted, and that maybe the years of being tormented slowly made her feel different. Later on, she and Caleb would talk about her judgement on herself while drinking beers in front of the fireplace. Spencer would bring up another judgment as Caleb grabs her hand that would lead to a kiss. They would make out on the couch as Spencer's phone would buzz with a new text message; she would ignore it. (The Gloves Are On) Spencer would leave the following morning after seeing the messages she received from the girls and the mysterious person. She would return to the house, after talking to the girls at The Radley, to have a conversation with Gill and Caleb about researching the opposing campaign's team. She and Caleb would talk about what happened last night and if they'd considered pursuing their relationship further. Spencer would tell Caleb about the new mysterious person after talking to Hanna, whom would once again give her okay after a brief knee jerk reaction, and shows him the text. Later that night, they would drive to the location Caleb managed to track down from the phone signal and talk about their new relationship status. They'd arrive at an empty storage shed, expect for one trash can containing the burner phone and "A"'s signature look, and would confirm that it was happening again. After Spencer and Yvonne's urging young people to vote at The Radley, they'd be standing away from other while talking about Aria's golf club picture, her (Aria) dads, Ezra and Sara assumed involvement. (New Guys, New Lies) Caleb would hand Spencer a cup of coffee in bed and would question if she was fully awake to have the 'should we go to the police conversation'. Spencer would recounter that they don't know for sure it "A" and that would need more proof, before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. They would talk about Ezra's "involvement", possibly going to Toby for help before Spencer would shoot that down - regarding that he was happy and they would need more proof, and Byron and Sara's "involvement". Spencer would get an calendar alert stating that she has lunch with Gill, which she doesn't remember adding, before Caleb would slightly distract her by kissing her neck and than proceeding to making out. Spencer would call Caleb after finding out that she and Gill didn't have a lunch schedule but that Yvonne would show up in his place due to her also forgetting that she had schedule a lunch with Spencer; Caleb would place money that "Evil Emoji" hacked both her and Yvonne's phone. After her lunch, Spencer would return to the barn to see Caleb helping Hanna and would reveal that she took Yvonne's phone after she forgot it; a tender moment would be seen by Hanna, who would then leave for her bosses call. He would than start work on finding the signal from Yvonne and Spencer's phones. Caleb would text Spencer, Where R U?, after finding 'Hastings Opposition Research' from the signal he was able to trace. (Do Not Disturb) Music Ring Of Fire / Lera Lynn: plays in the background as Spencer and Caleb kiss for the first time and later have sex in The Gloves Are On. This Feeling / Alabama Shakes: plays in the background as Spencer wakes up and later wonders into the kitchen after her and Caleb's first night together in New Guys, New Lies. Quotes Gallery fdsiufhsoj.jpg dsfndsnfo.jpg nskq'djewwdjkfekf.jpg images4.jpg Spencer Caleb.png Caleb and Spencer 612.jpeg Spencer and Caleb CW.jpeg Spencer Caleb 611.jpeg Tumblr o1lb179ZD91qdbsolo1 1280.jpg Spencer Caleb 6.14.png 6.14-001.jpg 6.14-002.jpg 6.14-003.jpg 6.14-004.jpg 6.14-005.jpg 6.14-006.jpg 6.14-007.jpg 6.14-008.jpg 6.14-009.jpg 6.14-010.jpg 6.14-011.jpg 6.14-012.jpg 6.14-082.jpg 6.14-083.jpg 6.14-084.jpg 6.14-085.jpg 6.14-086.jpg 6.14-087.jpg 6.14-088.jpg 6.14-089.jpg 6.14-100.jpg 6.14-101.jpg 6.14-102.jpg 6.14-103.jpg 6.14-104.jpg 6.14-105.jpg 6.14-106.jpg 6.14-109.jpg 6.14-110.jpg 6.14-111.jpg 6.14-112.jpg 6.14-113.jpg 6.14-114.jpg 6.14-115.jpg 6.14-116.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 5 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Love Interests